Prove You Don't Love Me Anymore
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: "Prove it then. Prove you don't love me anymore." Temari issued to Shikamaru. [Made a few changes to the original draft]


**PROVE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE**

 **A/N: For the guests who I cannot contact through private message. To Kiko: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! I cannot make any promises in continuing this story but if inspiration strikes, why not? :) To Guest: Thank you for your heartwarming review! It made me smile! As I said, I cannot make promises for the continuation of this but if an idea comes to me, I'll do it. :)**

"Prove it then. Prove you don't love me anymore."

Temari issued the challenge to Shikamaru with a glint of steel determination in her teal eyes.

Shikamaru gave her the coldest look she had ever received from him. She felt her resolve crack but she held on, if not for them, then at least for the shreds left of her pride.

She stepped close to him, not even an inch of space between them. He didn't even flinch. Cupping his cheeks with her hands, she pressed her mouth to his. Silently begging him not to do this. Her hands trembled, her mouth quivered. His mouth was unresponsive. His skin was cold.

A tear fell from her eye without her awareness. His hands clenched but she didn't notice through the hazy sight. She blinked tightly. Her eyes hardened as she grew more aggressive.

She nipped and sucked on his neck hard enough to bruise. Her hands tightened on his shoulders. She drew up his shirt and teased his nipples with her slick tongue. A jaw muscle of his ticked as he stared without expression at the top of her head. His arms hung limply to the sides.

Her hand drew close to the waistband of his trousers and tried to slide it down. He gripped her wrist hard enough for her to cry out. He let her go abruptly.

She stared at him. She wanted to ask why. But she knew it would be pointless to ask.

But she had to give this her best shot. It was the only way she could even consider giving him up.

She straightened her back and made sure his eyes were on her. She put her hands on her obi and untied it. The sides of her kimono flowed free. A patch of silky flesh peeked through.

She saw his eyes darken and felt a spark of hope. She let the silk of the kimono slide off her shoulders slowly and let it pool on the floor. The sight of her gloriously naked body made him freeze.

She walked to him, hope sprouting within. She kissed him but he forcefully pushed her away, swiping his sleeve across his mouth. He looked at her with disdain.

He told her that she was pathetically transparent. Of course a woman's body would turn him on. His body reacted just as any normal man's would. So don't think she was anything special.

He sneered. She didn't even think he was capable of that facial expression. It was as if something squeezed her heart to suffocation.

Then he said the words she always feared to hear. _I actually prefer the softness of Ino's form to yours._

His words cut her. Her last wall of defense crumbled. She swallowed hard but refused to shed tears. She knew it was game over. Taking her obi, she retied her kimono. Her fingers were unsteady so it took awhile for her to fix herself. All the while, she did not look at his direction anymore. Her heart couldn't take anymore of that look. Her ears tried to block out the dreadful echo of his damning statement.

While she did so, he forced himself to stay still and not do what he wanted since she looked at him with eyes full of pain. Which was to take her in his arms, kiss away every pain he dealt her, make sweet love to her gorgeous self and tell her he still very much loves her. But a flash of that death threat against her, warning him to stay away from her, burned into the forefront of his mind. He shook with intense fury and crippling fear at the thought.

But what he didn't expect would impact him more was how she looked at him in resignment. It felt like someone drove a stake into his chest and twisted it without mercy. He wanted to tell her to hold on. To wait just until he caught the culprit. But he knew he couldn't. He knew the walls had ears.

So he let her walk away. Only then did he allow himself to shed the tears that she was too proud to shed for the both of them.

 **THE END.**

 **AN: Please review so I have an idea if it's any good! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
